


Eos

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bracelets, Dreams, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mysterious girl was always gone by the time the sun rose. It was becoming a pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eos

Title: Eos  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Characters: Yuzu, Ruri  
Word Count: 359  
Rating: T  
Summary: The mysterious girl was always gone by the time the sun rose. It was becoming a pattern.  
Author's Note: In this AU, Ruri is stuck in Yuzu's bracelet. Ruri's appearnace is based on speculation from Tumblr. In Greek Mythology, Eos is the goddess of the dawn.

 

 

 

There she is.

Sometimes, the girl was right in front of her. Those were the dreams that Yuzu started to run.

"Wait! Who are you?"

As always, Yuzu would stretch her fingers out. All the better to reach out to her. To make sure that she was real.

She looked the same every time. From a glimpse of her profile, Yuzu could see that she had shoulder-length golden blond hair and her eyes were the color of a rosy dawn. Altogether, she was a girl woven from sunlight. Eos.

Yuzu knew her face yet not her name.

Abruptly, she stopped. Yuzu halted as well and waited for her to turn around. It was a moment of truth.

Please, who are you?

Suddenly, Yuzu was staring at a peach bedroom wall.

The girl groaned in frustration. She had disappeared again. Which wasn't surprising.

Frankly, the dreams were a little creepy. So far, she had kept them to herself. Yuzu felt that she couldn't tell Yuya or her father. Right now, it was her business. They would tell her it was just a dream and not to worry.

Defeated, Yuzu's arm arm snaked around her pillow and her nose nuzzled into the fabric. Rest. Rest was what she needed.

However, It was the new found heat of the bracelet against her cheek that startled her into a sitting position. Curiously, she glanced over at it the multifaceted pink gem in the dark. The fire in it concentrated on her so that it almost knew her face; the stone nearly glowed in the evening shadows. It made her uncomfortable. Like she was being watched by a pair of pink eyes...

She yawned and rolled over to go back to sleep. Still, she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that she wasn't alone. It never left

All Yuzu could do was wait for the dream to return again. Maybe one day it would finally dawn on her who she was.

As Yuzu began to drift off, a name was spoken quickly yet softly as if lost in the babbling of a brook. Lost in time.

Ruri.

Yuzu was asleep before she heard it.


End file.
